No More Sleepless Nights
by MissGleeLover
Summary: She'd been awake since she moved to New York. He couldn't close his eyes since the break-up. Finchel with some Klaine. Enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't Own Glee **

No More Sleepless nights

2.11 A.M New York City

"**Dammit Dammit Dammit! Hot Hot!"** Rachel said bringing her finger to her mouth. Since she moved to Manhattan she haven't been able to sleep, deep down she knew why but she would never bring herself to admit it.

-** Rach? - **Blaine's voice came from the hallway – **Are you okay?**

**-Yes, just this damn soy milk-**

**-Can't sleep huh? - **The sleepy curly haired boy asked sitting in one of the stools.

**-Not really, you can go back to sleep B-**

**-No way, I can sleep on the plane- **Blaine responded moving his head

**- Come Out! I warn you I can kick pretty hard! - **said a very frightened Kurt holding an umbrella

-**Babe? Put down the umbrella you're going to hurt yourself- **an amused Blaine said cracking up laughing

- ** I thought a home invader had broken in- **He said looking every corner before sitting next to his boyfriend- **Are you okay? **

**- I can't sleep- **Rachel said with an annoyed tone 

**- Oh, honey you got to do something about it , since we moved here all you do is toss in bed - ** Kurt stated before getting up to get a midnight snack

-** I really don't know what's wrong with me-**

**- How about we pull an all-nighter? I mean It is my last night here- **Blaine offered

-**Really guys? I totally understand if you want to be alone-**

**- We'll have plenty of time when B comes back for New Year's Eve-**

_Blaine was visiting from Lima for the weekend like he always did since Kurt and her move to N.Y after graduating, he came once a month to stay with them and this was the last one before holidays. He would spend Christmas in Ohio and comeback with his parents for New Year's Eve to New York where his sister and her fiancée would meet them. The next year he would move in with them, she couldn't wait... As in for her plans for the holidays, it was decided that her dads and Burt and Carole would come over to N.Y... with Finn and they would stay for after New Year's Eve . And if that wasn't enough to freak her out, it was also decided (by Burt and Carole) that since they had extra room ( they were lucky enough to find an four bedroom apartment for a very low price) Finn would be staying with them so they didn't have to pay as much in hotel rooms. Of course B would be staying with them too in the other spare room( according the version that both told their parents, even though they all knew one of them would cross over to the other one's bed), but that was a very different situation. _

_She was terrified of seeing Finn. Since their break up, things had been awkward to say the least, he would avoid her, whenever their look met she would look down. He didn't understand, she'd done it for the sake of both of them. She didn't want him to feel tied up if she moved here alone or to feel forced to moved here if he didn't wanted to. But she had to be here, this was her place to be. Even if it killed her inside him not being here holding her hand kissing the top of her head like he used to._

Blaine's voice startled her from her thoughts 

**-Yeah, let´s catch a movie-**

**-C'mon Rach, we can watch one of Barbra's first - **Kurt said teasing her

**-You had me at Barbra**

_If she wasn't ready by now , she will have to be very soon, they weren't far away from the 23__rd__ , the day the flight they were scheduled to take would land in JFK from Ohio. _

_But for now it was time to see Hubbell _ _ and certain curly haired goddess _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

No More Sleepless Nights

**Flight 125 from Dayton OH, Destination New York, Sit 14 B.**

**December 23****rd****, 19:55 P.M**

"_I'm sure she deserves someone better, St Jerk I mean St James or someone like that, I was never good as him , I kind of understand why she broke up with me, why I never understood is why she loved me in the first place" _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York. **

**December 23****rd**

"**On TV they said that we should expect rain"- **She said looking out the window

**I don't think so, look it's completely perfect , the only thing we should expect is snow, I just hope Blaine landed well- ** Kurt got no response- ** Are you okay Rach?- **

**Yeah, yeah – **she said shaking her head- **just thinking-**

**Let's get ready then –**

**Yes, let's get to work-**

Hiram, Leroy, Burt and Carole ( and of course Finn) would be arriving JFK at night, since the y have decided they would take a different flight, because of the weather reports. Rachel and Kurt had a lot to do ; Get Finn's room ready , clean Blaine's, hide the present in such room ( it was technically his, but he preferred to stay in Kurt's room , and who was Kurt to say no to him right?)

Once they were done cleaning their place , the cleaned themselves before getting ready to go pick their families from JFK while Kurt got showered, Rachel leaned against the window, she hated feeling like this , this was her dream for God's sakes She finally was in New Freaking York! With her best friend!. But right now she couldn't breathe, the city lights becoming blurry from the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It was in moments like this that she couldn't help but wonder what could've been , when she first came here , she forbid herself from even going there , she couldn't afford to fall down. But sometimes when she had felt the old and the toughness of the big city or when she felt homesick she would run away there.

She also often thought if she had done her best, had she given enough of her?

He had been on her mind all the time , she saw his face every time she closed her eyes, that was the main reason she couldn't sleep, she saw him ... She dried off the tears as soon as she heard Kurt's steps coming towards her, she put on her show face and turned around trying to convince Kurt she was just fine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurt saw her crying, he could tell she couldn't breathe but he didn't say a thing , he knew she wasn't ready , not yet.

He fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat in front of the counter, staring at Rachel, who was once again, looking out the window

**-What are you looking at?- **

**-Nothing – **She sighed- **you know how before we came here, we used to say this was our second home and where our life would revolve around of-**

**-Yes, what about that?-**

**-Do you feel, really feel, this is where you're going to be settling down? Do you feel happy here? Don't you miss Lima?- **

**-Of course I do Rach, I miss Ohio so much, I get homesick of course, but I also remember all the work that it took getting here and how much I want this ans I feel a lot better-**

He walked up to his best friend and hugged her.

**I know you miss home, but I swear Rach everything is going to be okay. We got each other. Now let's go, we're already late.**

They climbed in a taxi ten minutes later, they walked toward the meeting area looking everywhere for those familiar faces**. **The over- excited face of Leroy Berry and the tears from Carole Hummel made them realize how long it's been since they left Lima.

**Dad I'm okay really, I just missed you- **Rachel managed to say while being caught up in her father's tight hug.

**Yes, I've been eating enough- ** Kurt whined while Carole harassed him with questions

When they both broke free from the overcautious parents, the more relax pair of parents waited for them

**-Hi baby how you've been? – **Hiram said putting his arms around his daughter. **– Your dad and I have missed you so much. **

**-I'm fine Daddy, Missed you too- **She said reciprocating the hug.

Next to them, Burt Hummel waited for his son

-**Hey buddy , how you've been doing?- ** He tried not to get too emotional.

-**It really is you, I couldn't wait to see you- **Kurt said crashing into his dad's arms

When Rachel let her father go, he turned around to face something she wasn't ready to see yet, she knew it was coming but the image alone of him standing there, took the air out of her lungs.

**Hi Rach, it's been a while...**

**-Finchel4eva-**

**DUM DUM DUM! **


End file.
